


Fresh start

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorpia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora helps Scorpia find a fresh start
Relationships: Adora & Scorpia (She-Ra), Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fresh start

It had been a few weeks sense Adora had saved Scorpia from having to work with Catra. On the battlefield Scorpia had collapsed from the emotional damage she had been through with Catra, and Adora remembering their time together in the corrupted timeline decided to take a chance and save her. Adora had to fight hard to keep Scorpia not in prison when getting back to the other princesses but eventually they relented trusting her character judgement.

Initially Scorpia had been hesitant to stick around as her wounds healed. However Adora giving Scorpia a chance eventually won out. Sense with Catra fully turning her back on Scorpia a shot to be in with the princesses didn’t seem so bad.

It was with those thoughts in mind as Scorpia had reached the door leading to Adoras room. Scorpia now realized that Adora must have been hurt by Catra too and she wanted to apologize for the assumptions made. Slowly Scorpia raised one of her pincers and knocked on the door.

Adora heard the knocking and came to the door quickly opening it and smiling, “Scorpia! Great to see you come in” Adora knew how hard adjusting to life outside the Horde could be and wanted to help Scorpia out however she could. Feeling like after their time in the corrupted timeline and being hurt by Catra they had some sorta bond.

Scorpia walked in trying her best to be careful to not make any sudden movements. Scorpia glanced around looking for a place to sit and wasn’t sure what would be ok. Smiling to Adora when she motioned for Scorpia to sit on the bed which the scorpion women gladly did.

Adora sat down next to Scorpia trying her best to make the former enemy feel safe and relaxed. “Whatever you need to talk about ill listen Scorpia, so don’t worry ok?” Adora said softly. While recovering from being in the Horde herself Adora had learned a thing or two from her new friends that she would try to put to use here.

Scorpia breathed out a small sigh of relief as she said, “Thanks Adora, that means a lot.” Having someone willing to seriously listen to personal problems is a great start to Scorpia sense in the Horde that was hard to come by. “I feel like i can trust ya cause you know I’ve been hurt by Catra you’ve been hurt by Catra...” Scorpia wasn’t sure where to start so she just went with the first thing that came to mind.

Adora couldn’t help but sadly laugh a bit about that, “Yeah she was so important to me when i was with the Horde but ever sense i did what i thought was right its like Catra is a different person then before.” Adoras body language made no effort to hide that she was not exactly happy that it turned out that way. In the end however when Catra tried to destroy the world just to get one on her Adora knew she had to cut bait no matter how hard it was.

Scorpia placed one of her pincered arms around Adora, “You know me and Catra nearly stayed in the crimson wastes even after capturing you. Once she had a chance for revenge however she threw that away.” Scorpia couldn’t hide how sad this made her even though she wanted to. Scorpia did not want to give off a false hint that she wanted to return to the Horde.

Adora instantly hugged Scorpia as hard as she could to their surprise. “I know personally how hard Catra can get her hooks into someone, so don’t run from how you feel, instead face it so we can both move forward.” Adora said with both softness and firmness. Adora wanting to show Scorpia the way without forcing her to do anything before she was ready either.

Scorpia took a deep breath to compose herself as she thought about what to do or say next. Carefully considering her options and wondering how far she could push her luck. As there was a feeling deep insider herself that Scorpia wanted so desperately to act upon.

Adora was debating with herself on if Scorpia had something she wanted to say but wasn’t. She had been studying how to read peoples emotions for the past week to try to better help Scorpia and that had allowed her more insight then she normally would have had. “Whatever you want to say Scorpia ill hear it out, so please feel free to speak plainly no matter what it is.” Adora said carefully to make sure to not give off a forceful tone.

Scorpia decided to take a chance and jump into the deep and to get this over with and see what will come of it. Taking Adoras hands into her own pincers Scorpia said rapidly to get it all out before she stopped herself, “I well... i want to try dating you Adora. I know this is sudden but i feel like your the one person here who might get me.” Scorpia was scared Adora wouldn’t want to be with someone who had also tried to be with Catra with all the negative feelings around that feline however she had to take the chance now while they had the nerve.

Adoras eyes moved side to side clearly thinking hard and Scorpia prepared herself for Adora turning her down. Scorpia slowly loosened her pincers to let Adoras hands slip out so it was easier for the princess of power. Closing her eyes so as to try to not look too hurt when it hit.

Adora however tightened her grip on Scorpia’s claws and pulled them in close causing Scorpia to be face to face with Adora. Adora said with a deep breath, “I understand what you’ve been through, and you have made your feelings clear. Ill give dating you a whirl Scorpia theres something i find quite interesting about you too even if i cant figure out what specifically it is.” Adora smiled as she saw Scorpia’s eyes shoot wide open full of surprise and relief.

Scorpia quickly completely closed the gap between them and kissed Adora passionately. Happy when Adora did not back off at all and returned the kiss in kind. Scorpia felt with this there was a real chance for her to start over here with someone who might get her and that was all she needed right now.


End file.
